In the Moment
by speedfanatic05
Summary: “In the heat of the moment, there were words spoken that couldn’t be taken back…”


In the Moment

Speedfanatic05

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

A/N: Done for MiamiFicTalk Prompt Challenge

Summary: "In the heat of the moment, there were words spoken that couldn't be taken back…"

Calleigh sat at the table, the steaming hot cup of coffee poised just below her eye line. He hadn't been there when she got up, and after what transpired the day before, who would've blamed him. The fight was of an epic scale, even surpassing the ones she thought were the worst. But as she sat there, her memories flashing before her, she stared out of her patio doors at the coming of the new day, hard pressed to remember just what they were fighting over. Whatever it was, she didn't realize the ramifications of it until she turned over to find his place beside her cold. Too many times before, had she experienced that, but just like before, she was expecting forgiveness in the form of an embrace when she made her way down to the kitchen, the aromas of a well prepared peace offering of his own, awaiting her. Usually after a big fight, he would get up earlier than she, and cook her a breakfast fit for a queen. It was at that breakfast, that they talked sensibly, realizing that whatever their problems were the previous night, they could be made right in the light of a new day. Today, however, was different. Today, there were no mind numbing aromas, or sounds of pots and pans to greet her as she descended her stairs, only a deep chasm of silence, serving only as a reminder of what was left between them. In the heat of the moment, there were words spoken that couldn't be taken back.

Placing the cup down, her fingers grazed a copper key, one that had been dangling off his key ring for the better part of four years, giving him access to her world. The key had sat solitary on the table, the ominous signal that all was not right with the rising of the sun. It stayed on the table as she prepared for the day and made her cup of coffee; only picking it up when she moved from the kitchen to the bar that was in the living room, opposite of her patio door. The heaviness of the diminutive item caused her heart to sink more, a feeling of finality coming over her. Closing her eyes against the angry voices that swirled around in her mind, she fought for control, despite there was no one there to witness her relinquish it. Control was the only thing she had at the moment, and that was fast disappearing as the words became clearer, the harshness of their tones trying to out does one another.

_She slammed the door hard, as Tim walked in front of her, turning quickly at the sharp sound, his eyes hooded over in an annoyed expression. The ride home was as silent as a tomb, the only sounds were the constant clicking of the signal lights as Calleigh drove , her gaze centered straight forward, the obvious signs of her pissed off attitude showing. Tim wondered if he should venture to ask, but he already knew what the problem was, and he wasn't sure why she was reacting the way she was. All he did was stepped in to offer his help when it seemed as if she was faltering and in front of a suspect no less. The efficiency of the job entailed that they provided a solidified front when engaging in suspect interviews, but for some reason, Calleigh was off. Her usual easiness was non existent, and Tim sat back and watched as she stumbled, the interview slowly drifting out of their control and into the hands of the suspect. He could no more sit and watch this than watching a speeding bus heading for an elderly woman as she crossed the street, with out doing something._

_"You know, you didn't have to interject yourself into my interview," her voice broke through, piercing the silence as she threw her bag down on the floor. "You made me seem incompetent, Tim."_

_Tim sighed irritably, his hands going to his hips as he glanced at the floor, he was tired of repeating the same line, " Cal, I'm sorry. If I'd known that you would react this way, I would've let you continue…"_

_"Don't patronize me, Tim. I'm not in the mood," Calleigh spat back as she passed him on her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "It's imperative that I keep the upper hand in an interview that I head up. I can't be seen as weak."_

_"Weak? Cal, you are far from weak. But what is this anyway? There have been numerous times when I have stepped in to help, and you said nothing. Why now?" Tim asked following her into the kitchen. "What was it about the suspect?"_

_Calleigh stopped short and stood still, her breaths becoming rapid. Not only had he offended her, but he didn't even realize why she was so upset. After four years of being with her, he should've known how she operated._

_"He already had me pegged because I was a woman, who needed a man to back me up. You stepping in just solidified it for him. I don't need you."_

_"You were doing a bang up job, there, babe," Tim retorted sarcastically, getting the undertone of the last words spoken. . "It was only a matter of time before he walked all over you."_

_"What? So, you think I was unable to handle myself?" Calleigh asked livid, her eyes widening . "I don't believe you."_

_"Oh, no, Calleigh, you are fully able to handle yourself. But in this instance," Tim sighed once more as he turned from her, walking towards the staircase, "never mind."_

_"You can't just leave on an open ended statement like that, Tim. You didn't think I could handle this did you? Even when we were out at the scene, gathering evidence, you didn't think I had a chance with this, did you?"_

_"Calleigh, I really don't see the need to further this conversation."_

_"Of course you don't," she spat back, rolling her eyes as she turned quickly. She bounded up the stairs and slammed the door, the vibrations echoing through the house. Tim stood at the base of the stairs, staring up and shaking his head. What more could he had said to her?_

The phone ringing brought Calleigh out of her stupor, her cup of coffee long forgotten about. Getting up slowly, she reached the phone in the kitchen, turning the tiny key in her hands as she took the headset in her hands. Answering it, she sighed heavily, as if the burden was being piled upon her. What she didn't need at the moment was work, but unfortunately, that was what was calling her.

"Duquesne," she answered flatly the key still turning in her hand. Leaving that behind had spoken volumes as to where she and Tim now stood with each other. Despite knowing that, she would continue on and be who she was, even if her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, because in the moment, she realized that she would never be whole again.

Fin


End file.
